Not so annoying anymore
by MetalGrunt
Summary: Demyx and Zexion


'Not so annoying anymore'

A/N: this is my first story that isn't a one shot, I will read reviews and improve as I go in. Enjoy :D

In the organization XIII. There were two people, our first being Demyx, He his number IX in the organization, his weapon is his Sitar, which he calls Arpeggio. He can also play beautiful music with it, or even summon water clones to fight and dance. Demyx has strong feelings to someone in the Organization, his name is Zexion. He is number VI. He is very quiet, and loves to read.

Demyx knocked on Zexion's door.

"Who is it?" He called out from his dark room

"It's Demyx, can I come in"

". . . I'm busy reading can't it wai-"

Demyx decided to open his door anyway, as he walked in, Zexion was laying in his bed, he was wearing all black, but his cloak was thrown on his chair and he glared over at Demyx

"Do you /mind/? I'm reading if you didn't hear me the first time"

"But Zexion I want to talk to you, it's important!"

Zexion let out a heavy sigh, putting a book mark on the page he was in, and setting his book closed

"Fine Demyx, what is it?"

Demyx blushed a bit, looking down, he was too shy to tell him, so he quickly said without thinking

"M-Marluxia tried to rape me again!"

Zexion raised his eyebrow at Demyx and sighed, standing up and putting his cloak on

"Do you want me to go talk to Marluxia again?"

Demyx looked back up, having his blush gone, and leaned against his Sitar

"Only if ya want to Zexion."

Zexion looked out his door seeing Marluxia and walked out the door, Marluxia looked at Zexion following him and started to walk faster and Demyx sighed, he felt like he would never be able to tell Zexion his true feelings, Demyx picked up his Sitar and started walking to his room, standing by his door was Xigbar, and grinned at Demyx

"Hey there kiddo, how are you doing today?" He lifted his head

"Oh hi Xigbar. . . I'm fine and you?"

"I'm great, just got back from a mission, how about I sleep with you tonight?"

"Xigbar. . I just want time alone, now leave"

Xigbar sighed, getting cock-blocked by Demyx felt like the last thing that would happen to him, Demyx entered his room, and proceeded to locking it, he sat on his bed and strummed his Sitar, tuning it, and then played a sad song, he started to hum along.

-Axel and Marluxia-

After getting away from Zexion after what seemed like a four hour lecture about raping Demyx, he bumped into Axel in the hallway, Axel stopped and glared at him

"Hey watch where you're walking or I'll-"

He was cut off by Marluxia grabbing him by the arm and giving him a wink

"Hey there Axel, you know I'd love for you to come to my room and get /hot/ with me"

Axel blushed a bit and grinned "As you wish Marluxia, but remember, once you sleep with Axel, you can't find anyone better, got it memorized?" As he taps his head saying his line

Marluxia pulled him into his room and slammed the door, locking it and Axel tried to push Marluxia on the bed, he quickly stopped and pushed Axel on the bed and pounced on top of him and pinned him to the bed

"Nope not today my hot axel, I'm on top whether you like it or not" He quickly threw off Axel's and his own cloak and licked up Axel's hot bare skin, from his chest up to his neck, and kissed his neck, Axel let out a soft moan and Marluxia ran his fingers through Axel's hair. Slowly removing his boxers and Marluxia slowly went down to his legs and grabs his dick in his right hand and started to stroke it slowly.

"Oh.. Ma-Marluxia.." Axel gripped the bed sheets a bit and moaned out his name

Marluxia grinned and licked the head of his dick, and started to suck on it slow, grabbing his hips and sucking faster

"Marluxia.. You are so good with your mouth"

"I'm also great with my own dick" He grinned and pushed his own dick inside of Axel.

"M-Marluxia!"

Marluxia quickly started to go harder and faster for a while. Axel started moaning louder and Marluxia came inside of Axel, he breathed heavily and Marluxia pulled out of him, leaning down and kissing axel

"How was that?"

"It was amazing Marluxia"

-Demyx in his room-

Demyx finished his song. Setting his Sitar against the wall and climbed in bed falling asleep with tears in his eyes, he could only hope he could tell Zexion his true feelings tomorrow.

A/N: Well there's chapter one, I will make chapter two when I get five reviews.


End file.
